I'm sorry
by Sly Machin
Summary: Antes de ir con Gisborne, Allan era consiente de que tenía algo pendiente. —¿Sabes? Yo sólo quería disculparme, pero estás haciendo lo mismo que Robin. —¿Qué cosa?— cuestionó algo confusa. —¡No escuchar!— exclamó algo enojado. [Allan/Djaq]


**Disclaimer: Robin Hood no me pertenece.**

**La verdad espero que haya quedado bien, nunca antes había escrito algo de esta serie xD. De todos modos, gracias por leer :).**

* * *

**I'm sorry**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Allan daba vueltas como león enjaulado en medio de la gente y los puestos. Permanecía bajo la capa, siempre pretendiendo esconder un poco quién era, no fuera a ser que a Robin se le ocurriera ir. Se detuvo por unos segundos con las manos a cada lado, pensaba en qué haría de ese momento en adelante. Robin había dejado claro que no lo quería ver más y el sabía que tenía razón en decidir eso. Después de todo, el la había jodido por un puñado de monedas.

Suspiró, cansado. Su cerebro no le hacía caso y se distraía con todo a su alrededor, simplemente no lo dejaba pensar. No podía pedirle otra oportunidad a Robin, ya lo había hecho y su respuesta había sido un claro "No". Podía volver a apostar con clientes de alguna especie de local, pero volvería a ser atrapado tarde o temprano.

Podía irse a otra ciudad, pero tampoco le quedaba mucho dinero como para un caballo, aunque también tenía la opción de quitarlo a algún viajero y... Mejor que no.

Tal vez, solo debía ir de nuevo con Gisborne.

Demonios, tenía ganas de tirarse el cabello de la desesperación. Las manos le comían por hacer algo para sacar toda impotencia, pero no había nada que hacer. Realmente ya estaba cansado, ciertamente estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, pero tal vez si Robin le hubiera dado la oportunidad él ya no tendría que hacer lo que tenía pensado. Esa sería su única opción, pues en su situación lo que solía decir su ex amigo y jefe, ya no tenía cabida alguna.

Dio media vuelta en dirección al castillo, sin embargo antes de que pudiera dar el segundo paso, un rostro paso por su mente de manera fugaz. Esta vez no lo ignoró y fue con intención de adentrarse en el bosque.

Aún tenía que hacer algo antes de entrar en el territorio de quien era su manera de sobrevivir en el mundo.

* * *

Tomó la verdosa planta entre sus manos y la dejó caer en el bolsito que caía por su hombro hasta dejarse en su cadera opuesta. Hizo lo mismo con otras cuantas del mismo tipo y se enervó. Apretó un poco el cinto del bolso y comenzó a caminar, alejándose cada vez un poco más del campamento en busca de otros tipos de plantas. Sin embargo su mente no sabía nada de plantitas en ese momento.

Ella había tenido una ligera sospecha de que Allan podía ser quien estuviera siendo espía para Gisborne, más había creído que él lo confesaría. Aveces pensaba que había pecado de ingenua, pues lamentablemente había tenido la esperanza de que no fuera él. Error, aún tenía la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un mal entendido y que Allan en realidad fuera inocente.

Djaq se paró en seco de su caminata, y frunció el ceño. Su mano fue a parar a su frente para así dar unos pequeños golpecitos, posiblemente como un gesto para querer que algo saliera de sus pensamientos.

Suspiró, ¿qué estaba haciendo? No debía pensar en Allan, él ya había elegido de que lado quería estar, y ella debía olvidar.

Rascó un poco su nuca y caminó un poco más, intentando pensar en algo que no le recordara al chico. Por un momento cerró sus ojos al dar un paso, pero en ese corto lapso de tiempo, algo tomó su muñeca y la hizo caer detrás de un arbusto.

Rápidamente se soltó de lo que quiera que haya sido y desenvainó su espada. Su mirada cayó en quien menos esperaba en ese instante.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— su brazo bajo un poco por la sorpresa, pero dando cuenta de su debilidad, lo alzó velozmente para que la espada quedara cerca de su cuello.

—Oye baja eso, es peligroso— Allan la miró, preocupado por su cuello.

Debió haber sabido que ella reaccionaría así.

—Responde, qué haces aquí.

—Me niego a responder si amenazas mi cuello— rebatió.

Djaq frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—No creo que lo que tengas que decir me interese tanto para llegar al extremo de dejar de amenazar tu cuello.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso si no escuchas?— preguntó.

—Lo sé, porque viene de ti— contestó aparentando estar aburrida.

Allan alzó una ceja, como si no creyera que eso había salido de ella.

—¿Sábes? Yo sólo quería disculparme, pero estás haciendo lo mismo que Robin.

—¿Qué cosa?— cuestionó algo confusa.

—¡No escuchar!— exclamó algo enojado.

Creía que ella sería tolerante. Creía que ella lo escucharía. Pensaba que ella examinaría la situación y luego lo juzgaría. Bueno, pues estaba muy equivocado y tarde lo había notado.

Alejó el arma de su cuello y se puso de pie. Se quitó algunas hojas que habían quedado en la ropa y miró a Djaq que permanecía en silencio, observando lo que hacía. Allan negó ligeramente con la cabeza y dio la vuelta, resignado y dispuesto a irse. Pero antes de que se alejara, la chica reaccionó y puso la espada en la espalda de él.

—Dijiste que querías disculparte— comenzó, siendo escuchada atentamente por él —¿Por qué?

Allan logró mirarla de reojo, ella no parecía estar dispuesta a dejar que girara y si no podría mirarla directamente, por lo menos lo haría así.

—Fuiste la única— fue su simple respuesta.

Aquello tomó desprevenida a Djaq, que no logró entenderlo por completo.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?— frunció el entrecejo.

—Eso. Fuiste la única que creyó ver algo bueno en mi.

Bueno, eso era más claro.

Djaq bajó la amenaza que había significado su espada para la espalda de Allan. Entonces supuso que Djaq estaba cediendo y dio la vuelta, claro que no esperaba encontrársela mirándolo fijamente.

—Yo...— murmuró indecisa, ante la perpleja mirada de él. Dejó caer la espada.

La sarracena soltó un suspiró como para tranquilizarse y caminó hacia Allan. Tomó el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos, se elevó sobre sus pies y lo besó. No lo alargó demasiado. Era consiente de la clara sorpresa que mantenía el chico al cual debería haber rechazado, cuando los traicionó, cuando lo pensó y cuando se presentó frente a ella, hace unos minutos.

Se alejó de él, notando que aún no lograba asimilar nada. ¿Tan imposible era que ella hiciera eso?

—¿Por qué...?

—No creí hacerlo, sé que en el fondo eres bueno, Allan— le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El chico permaneció en silencio mirando a los ojos de Djaq. ¿Por qué decía eso? Él ya no tenía remedio, no tenía más opción que ir con Gisborne. Llevó sus manos a las de la morena para sacarlas de su rostro, con cuidado las bajó.

—Lo siento Djaq— susurró —. Debes irte, ya has ocupado mucho tiempo conmigo, los chicos se preocuparán.

Miró a Allan con tristeza, sabiendo muy bien lo que aquello significaba.

Esa sería la primera y última vez que estarían así.

—Si— sus manos soltaron las de ella, y Djaq creyó haber pedido algo —. Cuídate Allan.

Se dio la vuelta en dirección al campamento y cogió la espada del suelo al llegar a ella. Lo miró de reojo por unos segundos y luego se fue, dejando a Allan peor que antes.

Tal vez había sido una mala idea regresar con ella.

Soltó un suspiro y se dio la vuelta, yendo en el camino contrario al de Djaq.

* * *

Allan se apoyó cómodamente en la pared ante la mirada de Gisborne.

—¿Me necesitas?— sonrió.

Mientras tanto, Guy solo se dedicó a asesinarlo con la mirada.


End file.
